Oliver Ironwood
, Kurisutaru Doreiku) |race=Human |gender= Male |age= 18 (X784) |height= 6'0 |weight= 166 |birthday= February 15th, X766 |eyes= Red |hair= White |blood type=A+ |affiliation= Beast Heart |previous affiliation= Dragon Gunfire |mark location= Left Arm |occupation= Mage Dragon Slayer |partner= Vant Seas Travis Flint Hector Woods |previous partner= |base of operations=Beast Heart Guild |status= Alive |relatives= Crystals (adoptive father) Bryan Crystals (adoptive brother) |counterpart= Oliver Crystalclaw ( Martialverse) Oliver Darkgem (Darkverse) Oliver Warstone ( Warverse) Oliver ( Academyverse) Oliver Dragonstone (Raceverse) Olivia Ore (Genderverse) Oliver Chronostone ( Timeverse ) |magic= Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic All-Out Duality Magic |curse= |weapons= Crystal Sword |japanese voice= Takahiro Sakurai |english voice= Yuri Lowenthal |image gallery= yes }} !|Oliver proclaiming one of his goals to his guildmates.}} Oliver Ore (オリバー・オレ, Oribā Ore) is a prominent Mage who is affiliated with the known as Dragon Gunfire. He is also a wielding the element of crystals, earning himself a reputation as the Crystal Drake ( , Kurisutaru Doreiku) for his incredible prowess in utilizing his magic. Despite being a member of the guild, he initially joined in order to learn the location of his foster father, but has since come to realize the gift of friendship after meeting and forming a bond with Vant Seas. Appearance Oliver's is a very tall average build young man with a strong personality. His hair is a combination of green,red and blue and it is a spiky long ponytail hair that is tied by a blue ribbon. He has light brown skin and a scar on his right cheek. His right eye is green and his left eye is blue. They turn green when he is angry. He wears a black and green jacket with a dragon on the side arm of the jacket. The pants he wears are blue baggy pant with an extra layer with green flames on both of the pant legs. His favorite shoe of choice is his black and red greaves. He has a black fingerless gloves on his left hand and a emerald green gauntlet on his right arm and hand. He wears a ruby necklace, three emerald earrings on his right ear, and sapphire crystals embedded on his jacket with two string with diamonds at the tip. Over a few years, Oliver cut his hair from waist-length to mid-length hair. He wears a black sleeveless neck beater undershirt with white with gold warm arm warmers , white jeans and brown shoes along with a brown hooded cape. He puts his old clothes in a box hidden in his room. Personality Oliver loves to help out his teammates and his friends in anything they need. He is very selfless as he will trade his life and his time to save someone. He has boundless courage and will power to keep going and fight for what is right. He hates to not being strong or being able to help anyone out. He strives to be a help and hates not to be strong enough to help those in need. When he is not doing anything, he loves to read his books as he constantly searching for new knowledge. On his off days from missions or festivities,he likes to clear his head by meditating and to help him to find a answer to a question. If that doesn't work, Oliver trains himself, to not being the strongest, but being strong enough to protect himself and others he cares about like a shield. However the mage has a crippling fear: Oliver hates being weak and being unable to protect anyone from harm. So, when gets a chance ,he trains physical, mentally, and spiritually to find ways to protect his friends and family. Which in turn, means going days without food or water until his guildmates stops/helps the troubled mage. His goal is to enter the Dragon Slayer Royale and win so, he can show have far he has come from training. The other is to find his foster father and tell him of his life stories and experiences. After the Grand Magic Games along with Travis and Oliver disappearancs, Oliver has been very depressed and sad for a while, and with not enough sleep, he has been a mess. Even though his possess the Light Heart power, he has very strong negative emotions, which will in turn, awaken his Dark Heart ability at this rate. History Oliver was born and was left by his mother im a unnamed and unknown cave in a unknown mountain on the mountain top. Before that, Oliver's mother was in black cloak and she was carrying him in a black blanket and lays him near a cave, Later to be discovered by Crystals, the crystal dragon. The dragon felt sadness for the lonely child and anger for the parent that abandoned him, so he took Oliver and raised him as his own. He taught how to read, write, he learned Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic. On July 8th, Crystals disappeared, leaving the 8 year old Oliver to fight for himself. 10 years later, Oliver was a independent mage helping out everyone with big and small jobs. During his travels, he met Vant Seas, another mage like himself and they battled as a form of greeting. After their battle, Vant asked him to join Dragon Gunfire with him. Oliver agreed as he wanted to join the guild to learn about his foster dad, so he said yes. Now he is a member of Dragon Gunfire. Magic & Abilities *'Crystal Scale' is a fighting style unique and only a crystal dragon slayer would know. This form uses his crystal dragon slayer magic, but in a martial arts kind of way. Its also uses defense and speed to stop/block attacks and uses raw power to crush resistance. *' ': Oliver possess great strength and stong attack power. He has shown his power has greatly increases by training with vant. During his training, he smashed a giant boulder apart by a single punch. *' ': Oliver is a very fast individual. However, he has been shown to dodge some of attacks from his opponensts. This is due to his key power is his defense, not speed. Oliver dodged Vant's water bullet; which is one of his fastest attacks as the attack only grazed him. *' ': Oliver has been smashed through windows and walls, but has shown to be okay. He has taken on and gets hit by Vant's strongest attack and shown to be able to take little as to no damage. He is a bit reckless with his durability as he relies heavy on it to get close to the target and finish them off. *' ': one of Oliver's key stats is his immense Stamina. He can go on in battles for a long time. He has been shown to last longer then he did in battle as he was able to keep up with Vant Seas's attacks. He is also shown to enough energy to keep going after taking a intense training session. *' ': As a Dragon Slayer, Oliver possesses superhuman senses which allows him to preform feats that are only seen in certain animals. He is capable of smelling both allies and enemies from a far distance. He was capable of tracking his former rival Vant while he was sniping him from above the trees. His sight can only be described as impeccable as he can see an object despite e being a mile away from it. This also allows him to see in the night as if it were day and can even keep track of physical and magical attacks that are normally move to fast for the human brain. Finally, his hear comparative to that of a dog's, allowing him to eavesdrop on conversations and hear battle plans. Light Heart (Duality Magic) - This power is born from the positive side of life and heart of beings. This power has the ability to critcal damage to beings of darkness and people with dark magic. This also makes magics that the user has into a more pure and holy form of the magic and it also greatly increases its battle capabilities as well. Another power that is gained in this form is the supernatural Sense; a ability that allows the user to detect and sense supernatural beings along with Emotion Sense; a ability that allows to sense and find his target, but they only come with training daily. ' Level 1 ' - This is the base form of his Light Heart power. He gains a light aura around his body and his eyes are a glowing yellow. His power is multiplied by 2x. ' Level 2 ' - This is the second form of this power. He gains blue markings on his body. His power is multiplied by 4x. ' Level 3 ' - This is the third form of Light Heart. His hair become ankle-length and yellow. His power is multiplied by 8x. Purification Power - This is a special power that allows the user to heal the victim of an infection that is of dark origin. Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic (晶の滅竜魔法, Shō no Metsuryū Mahō) - Oliver possesses the Lost Elemental Magic of Crystal Magic, allowing Oliver to manipulate the draconic element of crystals. *'Crystal Dragon's Roar' (晶竜の咆哮, Shōryū no Hōkō)- by a absorbing the Eternano in the air and mixing his magic together in his mouth, his cheeks are puffed up and he releases a gigantic grey beam with crystal Shards around it. ▪ Mega Crystal Blast - Oliver fuses all of his magic into this spell and infused it into his Crystal Dragon's Roar, making it evolve to incredible levels and can cause a tremendous damage to its surroundings. ▪ Light Crystal Roar ''' - Oliver fuses Light Heart into his Dragon's Roar, granting it positive properties and enhancements, making it a more evoled attack. *Crystal Dragon's Diamond Fist' (晶竜の金剛拳, ''Shōryū no Kongōken)- he focuses his magical power and the Eternano in the air to transforms his arms into crystalline arms for increased power and impact as they bring ruin upon his enemies. ▪ ' Holy Crystal Fist' - ▪ ' Shattering Crystal Fist ' - *'Crystal Dragon's Diamond Kick' (晶竜の , ) by stomping his feet into the ground, he mixes the Eternano and the minerals from the earth to turn his legs into crystallize armor for the purpose of kicking his opponent. ▪ ' White Crystal Kick' - ▪ ' Mineral Edge Kick' - **'Crystal Dragon's Crushing Fang' (晶竜の砕牙, Shōryū no Saiga)- by covering his entire left arm in crystals by using Eternano and magical power, Oliver dashes foward to slug the foe in the face with a powerful force that sends them flying. ▪ ' Shining Crystal Fang ' - ▪ ' Gemstone Dragon Crusher Fang' - **'Crystal Dragon's Wing Attack' (晶竜の翼撃, Shōryū no Yokugeki)- Oliver concentrates and focuse crystals around both arms in a form of wings and swings at them with the crystals. ▪ ' Shining Crystal Wing' - ▪ ' Giga Mineral Aerial Strike' - **'Crystal Dragon's Diamond Storm' (晶竜の金剛嵐, Shōryū no Kongōran)-The user uses Crystal Dragon's Scales for defense. Then the user breaks the scales into many sharp, but small pieces as they are raised into the air for lethal purposes. *'Crystal Dragon's Edge' (晶竜の刃, Shōryū no Yaiba) - User turns their arm into a draconic blade of crystal. **'Crystal Dragon's Dance' (晶竜の踊り, Shōryū no Odori)-The user begins to dance in a mystical manner as it temporarily greatly increases the speed and power. *'Crystal Dragon's Polish' (晶竜の洗練, Shōryū no Senren)- Oliver turns his legs into crystals as he gets into a fighting stance. He lightens his body that allows him to be 3x faster. *'Crystal Boost' - Oliver gained this ability during his training with Vant Seas. This ability allows Oliver to multiply his crystal magic's combat capabilities to frightening levels as it helpes him in combat. The max limit is 10x. Dragon Slayer's Secret Arts (滅竜奥義, Metsuryū Ōgi)- *'Crystal Weapon: Diamond Blade' (晶武器・金剛剣, Shōbuki: Kongōken)-The user slams their fist together as they fused to make a giant diamond sword. The user puts it up in the air and slams it back down to crush his opponents. * Crystal Weapon: Diamond Mace (晶武器・金剛職杖, Shōbuki: Kongō Shokujō)-The user puts both fist together as their left arm turns into a giant crystal mace. The user then begins smash his opponent to pieces. All-Out - Dragon Force * Dragon Force (竜の力 (ドラゴン・フォース), Doragon Fōsu lit. Dragon's Power)- this power allows the user to tap into the full power of dragon slayer magic. This particular form of Dragon Force gives the user an big increase of their physical abilities and gives the user the strength to rival a dragon. In this case with Oliver Ore, it gives him a crystal property, crystal horns, crystal scales, sharp fangs, crystal dragon horns and crystal wing-like spikes out of his back. When he uses Light heart in this state, the user's powers grows even more, making it a pure element version of its and it can become a bane for any evil. Equipment Crystal Magic Sword - A sword that has Crystal Magic. This sword was enchanted to increase the strength of of user. Lightning Magic Dagger - A Dagger that possess Lightning Magic . This dagger was enchanted to increase the speed of the user. Crystal Magic Shield - A Shield that possess Crystal Magic. This weapon was enchanted to increase the defense of the user. Trivia & Qoute *Oliver's stats are: ▪ Oliver is shy when around other people. ▪ Oliver can keep going on a subject until he gets sick. ▪ Oliver tries to stay positive thanks to his new Light Heart power. ▪ Oliver hopes to become strong enough to help his teammates. Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Character Category:Human Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Gunfire Member